Chuck vs the Holidays
by soccergirl004
Summary: Chuck may not know it yet but the holidays are going to be full of surprises...
1. worst day

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from any of the characters in this story.

Sarah never got sick; she was the picture of health. In High School she had never missed a day of school, always present and accounted for. But today her body was killing her and her mind was a bucket of mush, unable to comprehend the idea of getting out of bed or doing anything involving the use of her legs not to mention that she hadn't talked to chuck since the Christmas party so she would probably end up in some horrifyingly embarrassing situation if she went to work. So she did the only mature, sophisticated thing to do, she called in sick and didn't go to work and she didn't talk to chuck instead she collapsed into her bed waiting to die … Okay, so that was a little dramatic, but right now she was feeling pretty crappy.

He had called about fifty times always getting directed to voice mail. So when he called again and no one picked up he decided it was time to suck it up and go over to her apartment himself. He desperately needed to talk to Sarah about the holidays and what to expect from his family and friends and seeing as how she clearly wasn't going to talk to him on her own free will he was just going to have to give her a push in the right direction.

Sarah heard the knock she had been dreading echo into her dimly lit apartment. Blowing her runny plugged up nose one last time she went to answer the door. As she opened the door to see the goofy grin of Chuck starring back at her she realized that unless some idiot, insane, crazy person tried to blow up L.A her day probably couldn't get any worse.

Chuck took in the sight of the gorgeous C.I.A agent dressed in a fuzzy robe with two bunny slippers jammed on her feet. He looked behind her to see a mound of dirty tissues covering the floor and every decongestant you could possibly imagine lined up along her dresser. Than using his brilliant powers of deduction he asked in a plain and simple voice:

"Are you sick?"

She sighed and opened the door allowing him in the trashed out apartment.

"No, no I'm feeling great" she lied, "just relaxing"

"Look I know I'm no super spy but my brilliant powers of deduction have lead me to the conclusion that you probably aren't feeling great." He accused as he scanned over the room. "Why don't you just come over to my place, Ellie and Awesome are out but we have plenty of food and you'd probably be more comfortable." He offered. "Besides I think we have some left over cake in the fridge."

'Great', she thought 'now you have to find a way to say no to his offer and you are probably going to br-did he just say cake?' and before she had time to think about what she was doing, she found herself agreeing to the fool hearted plan.

Never mind her day could get worse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this was a short chapter but I didn't really have a lot of time. Also I know that this is a little but vague but I just wanted to give you the basic idea before I went on to the more interesting parts. Please review this is my first fan fic so I would really appreciate some honest reviews. Thank you.


	2. The Infamous Best Friend

This might clear some things up for you, thanks for reading and enjoy! ;)

As Chuck walked into the Bartowski house with Sarah in tow he decided that now was as good as time as any to talk to Sarah about their guest.

"Sarah, look I know your sick and all," he stuttered "but I really need to talk to you about something."

'Great' she thought 'here's where the humiliation is going to start, well its probably best to get it over with.' As she argued with herself she realized that Chuck was awaiting her response.

"Oh, um, yeah what do you want to talk about?" she asked as she awaited the hailstorm of embarrassment.

"Well, I know that I should have told you about this before but well, its just that," then deciding that it would be best just to blurt it out he said in a slew of words barely comprehendible to the normal ear; "I have a best friend that I never told you about and she's coming back from her vacation today." He cringed as he waited for the yelling to start.

"What?" she said blankly, completely thrown off by the lack of references to the Christmas party.

"Look I didn't tell you about Becca, that's her name, well actually her full name is Rebecca Keatings," he explained "but back to the point, I didn't tell you because she's a bit head strong and can be kind of intimidating, and well also I kind of didn't expect to be alive by this time of year." He stuttered.

Before Sarah could respond to the news the door flew open to reveal a very sweaty, panting Morgan.

"Dude she's here the monster is back and she wants to meet Sarah."

Becca stood on the side walk in front of the Bartowski home waiting for her best friend to emerge from his home with his supposedly hot girlfriend, of course she had gotten that from Morgan.

Chuck, Morgan, and Becca had been friends since second grade. They had bonded over watching Morgan stuff peas up his nose (I mean how could you not bond over that). Bella and Chuck had taken bets on how many peas Morgan could fit up his nose at one time but then the fun had ended once Morgan had to be taken to the emergency room because he could no longer get the peas out, of course Becca thought that that was when the fun had started. Since then nothing had really changed, they still made fun of Morgan and fought over which colors to paint Chuck's room and they still occasionally set the house on fire when they attempted to make grilled cheese. But, excluding Morgan, they had become more mature.

After Stanford they had decided that it would be better to stick together and seeing as how no one really wanted to hire a drop out and a girl who couldn't hold a job and, well lets not even get started on Morgan, they had all gotten jobs working at the Buy More and hadn't really done much since. Until last year, after she had complained about how she had never even left the country, Chuck and Morgan had saved every last penny and sold a lot of old video games so they could get her a ticket to Europe.

Now she was back and wasn't planning on leaving any time soon.

Inside the house Sarah was still trying to comprehend what Chuck had just said (she was pretty medicated). Shaking herself from her stupor she decided that she should call Casey. But before she could even take out her phone the bearded face of Morgan swam into her eye line.

"Aren't you going to go say hi, Becca probably wants to interrogate you about your motives for dating Chuck" he said as he came dangerously close to getting bullet through his head.

Chuck noticing Sarah's 'I'm going to kill you' face, decided it would be best for everyone if he gave Sarah some space.

"Hey, Morgan why don't you and I go say hi to Becca and then Sarah can come in a second?" he asked.

"Oh, I get it you don't want Sarah to get jealous, that's cool I get it." Morgan said.

'Alright that's it now I'm going to kill him!' Chuck thought.

Chuck finally managed to pull Morgan outside, giving Sarah the opportunities to call Casey. As she held the phone to her ear she heard the loud grunt that was Casey's 'hello',

"Casey, I need you to run a background check on Rebecca Keatings, I was just informed that she's a friend of the intersect and is going to be present in his everyday life." She said in an icy tone, she was still pissed off at Chuck.

"Well someone's in a bad mood" he bluntly stated.

Sarah didn't even bother replying as she shut the phone and stalked outside to meet the infamous best friend.


	3. Meeting the Monster

A/N: sorry it took so long to update I was on vacation and didn't have access to a computer. Hope you enjoy, please review!

Sarah calmly walked out into the courtyard. She tried to control her frustration with Chuck. She kept telling herself that she didn't care that Chuck hadn't told her about his best friend and had failed to mention to his best friend that she was his girlfriend. And it really didn't help that she was sick for the first time in ten years. So by the time Sarah had walked over to Chuck and his friends she was ready to kill someone, and at the moment the person she felt like killing was Chuck.

As Sarah saw Becca, with her long brown hair and perfectly smooth skin, chatting and laughing with Chuck making him shake with laughter at some stupid story, Sarah felt a pang of jealously, of course she would never admit it, but Sarah Walker was jealous of the tall slender brunette standing in front of her.

Plastering her best 'knock em' dead' smile she walked up to chuck and laced her fingers into his hand.

Becca glanced at the beautiful girl in front of her and found it hard not to pat Chuck on the back, I mean she knew that Chuck was a nice guy but let's face it he wasn't exactly prince charming.

"Wow, Morgan I know you said she was beautiful but wow!" Becca whispered to Morgan.

"I told you so!" Morgan whispered back.

"So, Becca this is Sarah. Sarah this is Becca." Chuck introduced them.

"You mean the monster," muttered Morgan under his breath.

"Hi, I'm so glad we finally met, so how long have you two been dating?" Becca asked, pretending to ignore Morgan's comment.

"Oh, I guess like four months" Sarah replied in a sickly sweet voice. Just then her phone started to ring.

"Sorry I have to answer this" she said as she saw Casey's name flash across the screen. She walked away into the parking lot.

"Yeah?" she breathed into the phone.

"Well, she's clear I couldn't find anything on her except a few speeding tickets and a couple of DUI's." Casey replied, "But, damn that girl is hot!" he sighed.

Sarah slammed the phone shut as she saw Casey's head peering through the blinds on his apartment.

"Before I forget I should tell you guys, I have a date tonight so you'll have to tell Ellie I cant come to her dinner party." Becca said.

"Oh, Oh, who's your date with? Who, who?" pestered Morgan.

"It's some guy I met at the airport, his name is Benjamin Trino." Becca replied.

All of the sudden a flood of images rushed in front of Chuck's eyes he saw a pile of bodies and mysterious looking house a man holding a knife next to it.

"No!" Chuck shouted "I mean Ellie will never forgive you if you don't come to the dinner."

"She'll be fine now if you'll excuse me I need to get ready for my date," she said as she turned back to her car and drove away.

"Oh shit" muttered Chuck,

"what was that?" asked Morgan.

"Oh, nothing I just remembered that I have to go clean the house before Ellie gets home." Chuck said as he fumbled for an excuse to get Morgan away so he could talk to Sarah, "you know you could always help?" Chuck said,

"Oh, well, that's okay I've got a ton of stuff to do so, you know I got to run" he said as he backed out of the courtyard.

As soon as Morgan was out of earshot he began frantically calling for Sarah.

"What is it Chuck people can hear you three blocks away!" Sarah exclaimed,

"We have a situation!"

Thanks for reading and please review! I would love to hear what you guys think of my story 


	4. Ready Captain!

A/N: hope you enjoy this chapter!

Please review!

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"We have a situation!" Chuck gasped

"What kind of situation? Is this a spy problem or a 'Morgan just ate a bag of marbles' problem?" Sarah asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm

"I'm going to go ahead and classify this as a spy situation." Chuck said, still in shock from his recent flash, "Becca's going on a date with some freaky guy named Benjamin Trino."

'Ha, she's not perfect!' Sarah thought, but luckily for her she had trained herself not to say everything that popped into her head, "alright, come on we can update Casey then debrief General Beckham and Director Grahm."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Agent Walker will follow this Becca girl to the meeting place then alert Chuck and Casey when she arrives. Chuck and Sarah will meet up outside the place and go in as a couple you will try to stay as near to the other couple as possible. Chuck you will look out for anything you might flash on, Trino is an arms dealer and is known for being unpredictable and ruthless we want to make sure nobody gets hurt because of a slip up." General Beckham said the last part while looking straight at Chuck.

"It wont be a problem," Chuck said with a gulp as he tried not to make eye contact with the bird like woman.

"Very well, I will expect an update tomorrow.

The Generals face disappeared as the screen clicked off.

"We'll meet here at seven." Casey grunted to Chuck

"Okey Dokey." Chuck sighed

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Chuck was just about to open the door to his apartment he heard Sarah call behind him; "Chuck hang back a sec we need to talk"

'Great he thought my four least favorite words in the English dictionary 'we need to talk' he silently thought to himself, but being the person he was he turned round and smiled at Sarah.

Just a he was turning to see her he felt a burning sensation on his cheek, "owww! What the hell was that for?" he screamed

"Oh, don't be a baby I barely even touched you. And the next time you decide not to tell me about your other best friend you can expect to be hit a lot harder than that!" she yelled as she stomped off to her car

'Okay he probably deserved that but she could've at least given me a warning!' he thought to himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As seven rolled around the corner the team could be found doing very different things.

Sarah was busy putting on a casual but beautiful black dress armed with three guns and a set of very pointy knives. Casey was pruning his bonsai after he had pretty much dumped a bucket of guns down his suit (he was going to be posing as a waiter). And well Chuck was playing video games, big shock their. Finally arousing himself from his video game induced slumber he headed over to Casey's house.

Before he even knocked on the door he heard Casey's grunt of 'come in'. (That never got less creepy) he entered the dark house seeing Casey in his usual spot pruning his beloved tree, "so are we ready to go?" chuck asked,

"Hears what's going to happen we are going to go to my car we are going to get into my car, we are not going to speak or touch any part of the vehicle that does not need to be touched and we are NOT going to blow it up!" he practically screamed at Chuck

"Will do captain" chuck mocked, for the singular purpose of getting under Casey's skin

Casey growled as he passed Chuck to head out the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile….

Sarah was cruising after the couple, trying to keep them in her sight. She kept up with them until they came to a fairly fancy looking restaurant. She watched as Trino stepped out of the car, he was tallish and had shaggy brown hair. He crossed over to the passenger seat he opened the door to reveal Becca. Even more beautiful than this morning with a stunning grey dress and a beautiful diamond necklace, 'well at least she isn't wearing pretty shoes' Sarah thought to herself. Just then Becca stepped out of the car to reveal a pair of satin pumps that looked like a princess should wear them. 'Great now she has the perfect shoes to' she thought to herself 'focus Sarah'. The couple headed into the restaurant. Sarah picked up her phone and dialed Casey's number,

"Yeah?" Casey's voice grunted through the other line

"They've gone into a restaurant called _l'etolie, _meet me hear in ten minutes." She said as she hung up the phone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Alright Chuck you ready?" Casey asked with mocked concern

"Ready when you are, Captain"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: thanks for reading please review!


	5. The Disastrous Date

A/N: thanks for reading hope you enjoy!

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Alright, here's what we're going to do we'll go in and find a table near to Trino then were going to try and place a bug on him. I might not be able to so we made two one for you and one for me, got it?" Sarah asked, all the while looking for possible threats

"Yup, I go in I place a bug on Trino do a happy dance than hope he doesn't notice." Chuck said, grimacing at the thought

"Okay, you've got the idea. Lets go" she grabbed Chuck's hand and dragged him over to the front entrance. They entered the room, looking out for Becca and her date. The room was pretty open but had a few corner booths and some alcoves. Sarah and Chuck glanced around the room hoping to see the other couple. "There! Over there" Chuck said, pointing to a table in the back. They walked over to a deserted table near Becca and Trino.

"So how exactly are we supposed to get the bug on him?" Chuck asked

"Be creative" Sarah retorted. 'Thanks for being clear' he thought. Then an idea sprung into his head he swooped his arm across the table knocking the cup of water onto the ground where it splashed across the lags of Benjamin Trino.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Chuck said as he walked over to the other table "here let me help you" he said as he wiped some of the water off the other man's shoe while surreptitiously sliding the bug onto his pants leg.

"Really it's no problem," Trino said in a gravely voice. Chuck poked his head up into the surprised eyes of Becca.

"Chuck! What are you doing here?" she asked, clearly mortified by her new discovery

"I've got a date," he said, gesturing to Sarah who was now trying to hide her face behind her menu, "well have fun." He sighed as he headed over to his own table.

"Oh, come on you have to admit that was pretty slick" he said, as he slid into the booth opposite Sarah

"Did you really have to clean off his shoe?" she asked still embarrassed by his previous actions

"Well next time you can put the bug on the criminal, I thought I did a fairly decent job!" he bragged

"I'm sure I could've done it without making a fool out of myself" She sneered

"Fine next time you do it!" he grumbled

"I'm sorry but if I can interrupt your squabble Trino is getting away" Casey said as he popped up dressed as a waiter.

"Can you hear them?" Sarah asked, now all business

"Yeah, we got a read on them. Their headed north," Casey said as he headed out the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sarah sat in the passenger seat, Casey was driving, and Chuck was in the back peering over the seat. "What are they saying?" Chuck asked, leaning in dangerously close to Casey's safety bubble

"Nothing that you want to hear" Casey grunted

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Chuck, curiosity peeking

"It means that Trino's found some 'company'" Casey smirked.

It took a second for Chuck to realize what Casey meant, but when he finally caught on he wished he had been left in the dark. "CASEY! Why the hell did you tell me that! She's my best friend!" Chuck screamed

"You asked" Casey retorted. Sarah was laughing silently to herself, 'she really isn't perfect' she thought.

All of the sudden the car in front of them veered to the left and came to screeching halt. "Oh shit! He found the bug," Casey breathed

"What!" Chuck and Sarah said in unison. They watched as Becca was thrown out of the car clinging to her clothes as the car sped away. Chuck jumped from the car and ran to where his friend lay.

"Chuck, come back!" Sarah called after him.

Chuck approached Becca who was sitting on the ground with a look of total confusion plastered on her face, "Hey, Beccs. You okay?" Chuck asked, crouching down to where she sat

"What happened? It was going great. One minute you're rolling around in the backseat and the next you've been kicked out the door. And what are you doing here? I thought you were on a date," She asked

"Sarah's in the car" he said gesturing to the SUV "Do you want to come back to my house and get cleaned up?" he asked, trying to block out the rolling around part.

"Oh, I don't want to ruin your date" she said

"Please Becca, I've already ruined this date," he laughed "Let's go" he said smiling down at her. They walked back to the car, Sarah was glowering at him and Casey was smirking. "I told you to come back!" Sarah seethed

"Sorry, but I wasn't going to leave her" Chuck said as he helped Becca into the back. Sarah just slumped in her seat and looked straight ahead, it wasn't that she was jealous, because she wasn't, but this was supposed to be their date, no matter how fake it was.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: I know it didn't seem like much of a mission but trust me there is going to be more spy stuff ; ) Keep reading and review!


	6. Casey's Date

A/N: Sorry bout the wait it's been kind of busy around here. Hope you like!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Becca and Chuck walked into the Bartowski house. Becca had managed to destroy her hair in the process of getting kicked out and her clothes were askew. Chuck was looking a bit better but not by much his bow tie was hanging around his neck and his shirt was crumpled and messy.

So when Ellie Bartowski looked up to see Chuck with his arm round Becca. You can imagine what she was thinking. "Oh, god, Chuck! How could you cheat on Sarah I thought you really liked her! And with Becca? I mean she's been your best friend since like preschool!" Ellie was shouting and ranting, not noticing Sarah slip in behind Chuck and Becca,

"Ellie, Ellie! ELLIE!" Chuck shouted "nothing happened I was just helping Becca out and brought her here so she could get some coffee or something." Chuck explained

"Oh, well this is awkward" Ellie said, finally noticing the pouting Sarah, "I'm sorry Sarah I didn't think Chuck would cheat on you I just, well, I'm really tired" Ellie rambled as Sarah seethed and Becca giggled

"Hey, Ellie, why don't you make Becca and Sarah some coffee" Chuck said, trying to worm his way out of the uncomfortable situation,

"Your right that's a great idea!" she said as she scurried out of the room.

Becca sat herself down on the couch as she tried to smooth out her dress, "So what were you guys doing right behind us anyway? And why was the hot big guy in the car?"

"Well, we were all going on a friends night out sort a thing." Chuck stuttered as he cast a quick glance at Sarah

"And we happened to see you so we stopped to help" Sarah finished

"Oh, okay' said Becca seemingly satisfied with their answer. "But who was the hot guy?"

Chuck got a devilish look on his face as he turned to look at Becca "Oh, that was Casey you should talk to him you two would get along great!" Chuck said,

"You think? Maybe you could set us up!" Becca squeaked

"Well you can meet him tomorrow at work, he works at the Buy More. He's the top sales man." Chuck said thoroughly enjoying this new game

"He works at the Buy More? Well I guess his looks make up for it," she giggled

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Casey walked into the Buy More in a full-fledged rage. The twerp had set him up; he had thought the guy didn't have the balls for it. He was going to crush the kid into the ground; he just had to find him first.

Chuck sat at the nerd herd desk, waiting for the next incompetent person to call to figure out how to turn on the computer. He watched the people around him milling around, looking for the perfect stereo or deciding if they wanted to spend the money on the flat screen. He started to slowly spin his chair picking up a little momentum with every spin. He was going pretty fast when he felt the chair jerk to a stop, propelling him off the chair and on to the floor, "What the hell!" he screamed starring into the eyes of Major John Casey, "what was that for?" he said, dusting himself off

"You set me up on a date!" the larger man said through gritted teeth

"Oh that, well it's for your own good Sarah and I both agree you don't get out enough." Chuck smirked, knowing just which buttons to push

"Sarah had a part in this! I am going to rip those little blonde ponytails right out of her head!" he shouted

"I'd like to see you try" said Sarah coming up behind him, "your getting rusty, you didn't even see me" Sarah provoked, Chuck was busy trying not to break out into a laughing fit but failing dismally

"I'm going to get you two back for this!" he grunted as he stomped past the two conspirators.

"I think that went well, I mean sure we probably should have asked if he wanted to go on a date, but I think he's just hiding how happy he really is" Chuck said, trying to fix his now broken chair

"I have to say we are damn good match makers!" Sarah bragged, "I mean how many people do know who can set couples up as well as we do!" she laughed

"We've definitely got a knack" he laughed along "hey how come you're not at work, besides the fact that your job sucks," he teased

"I accidentally set the kitchen on fire so now Scooter's given me the day off and surprisingly not fired me!" she said, Chuck now saw the soot marks streaking her nose and hair

"Well the soot certainly is a new look" he commented

"Damn it! I thought I'd gotten it all off" she huffed as she brushed her face with her sleeve, Chuck just happened to see the black lace bra that made him choke on his own breath

"_Cough, cough_, well I think you've got it all" he gulped, just missing the small smirk playing on Sarah's lips

They sat and talked a while waiting for closing time. The last few customers had started to leave when six burly looking men walked the door, unfortunately Sarah and Chuck were so engrossed in their discussion they failed to notice the man approach the desk, "Hello Chuck" came the raspy voice of Benjamin Trino.


	7. Kidnapped!

A/N: Thanks guys for all the reviews I really appreciate it. Here's another chapter :)

Casey had been hiding for most of the day. Mainly from Becca, who seemed determined to get him to go on a date, but also from Chuck and Sarah who had been making fun of him whenever they got a chance. This being the case, he had resigned himself to the home theater room making sure he wouldn't be found by a certain brown haired beauty.

As he sat on the couch waiting for the store to close, he heard the first pop. It wasn't a gunshot, not loud enough, but it sounded enough like one to get Casey on his feet and out the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chuck's tranquilized body was dragged out of the store right behind the kicking and biting Sarah; they hadn't quite succeeded in shooting her with a trank dart. Both Chuck and Sarah were tossed into the back of a plain white van as the six other men piled into a black SUV. Sarah wriggled and clawed at the wire rapped around her wrists as she tried to find away out of the present situation. She looked around the her surroundings as she started to lose hope after coming up with a grand total of zero master mind plans to free them from their very uncomfortable prison.

Chuck's vision slowly came into focus. He looked around his surroundings trying to figure out what happened. The first thing he saw was Sarah furiously trying to free her self from her binds. He looked down at his own wrists and saw a similar wire tied around his own hands. 'Great, we're screwed' he thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Casey ran out the door just in time to see Sarah and Chuck get thrown into the van. He sprinted towards his car and jumped in, being careful not to scratch the shiny black paint. He followed the car for a while, cursing himself for not seeing the intruders before. He followed the cars along the highway and out by the beach till they finally reached a large dock like building pressing against the edge of the water. He parked the car behind a pile of crates as he watched the men unload an extremely feisty Sarah and a sleepy Chuck.

Being careful not to make to much noise, he crept behind the van. Peering around the car he saw the men take Sarah and Chuck into a side door on the warehouse. He helplessly watched as the door shut and locked behind them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sarah started to kick violently when her captors lead her up a flight of stairs, leading Chuck through another door. She tried to tear her arm away from the huge man leading her up the stairs, but only managed to tear her arm out of it's socket. She whimpered in pain as she felt her dislodged arm get violently pulled up the stairs.

They walked along the dark hallway passing ominous looking crates and a number of doors. She silently counted the steps they were taking until they came to a large metal door. The large man pulled her through the door and into a room overlooking what looked to be a shipping dock. She looked over the edge to see metal chains hanging from the ceiling and a tray of knifes and other 'pointy' tools.

Sarah watched in horror as Chuck was lead into the room and then tied to the chains at gunpoint. He now had his arms tied over his head and his feet just barely touching the floor. She turned around to see a sadistic looking Benjamin Trino.

"By now I'm sure you've figured out what's going to happen, but on the slight chance that you haven't I'll be happy to enlighten you." He said a smirk spreading across his face, " you see, when I found out I had been bugged I originally thought it had been Becca. But after I reviewed the security tapes in the restaurant I realized you and you're friend down there were the real culprits. So now I have decided that I'm going to torture your friend until he tells me everything he knows, and you? You are going to watch."

Sarah gulped as Trino left the room. The man who had escorted her tied her hands behind her back and pushed her into the chair. He tied a rope around her waist making it physically impossible for her to move, slowly he leaned down and whispered into her ear; "The boss says that as soon as we're done with you're friend my buddies and I can have a little fun with you."

Sarah managed to turn her head just enough to be able to spit in the man's eye, She might be tied to a chair but she was not going to sit back and do nothing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chuck watched as his capture grabbed an extremely scary looking knife. He gulped as Trino walked over to where he hung, "You could save yourself a lot of pain if you just tell me everything now?" Trino smirked

"Um, well I'm going to have to pass on that offer" Chuck stammered still eyeing the knife, "My friend will probably kill me if I tell you anything, so, yeah"

"You mean Agent Walker?" smirking at Chuck's confusion, "Ms. Walker left her ID in her purse, making it very simple for us to identify you.

"Are you ready Chuck? This is going to hurt a bit, and by bit I mean a lot" Trino laughed

Chuck barely had time to gulp before the knife slashed across his skin. He felt the searing pain and distantly heard himself scream. He could here Trino ask him something else but couldn't manage to get an answer out. The blade came down again. Chuck could feel the blood dripping down his body. He knew that at the small chance that he would come out of this alive he was going to need one hell of an excuse for Ellie.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sarah desperately tried to slip out of the rope binding her to the chair. Every time she heard Chuck scream she would get another burst of energy. Her wrists were now bleeding but she hadn't even noticed. She tried as hard as she could not to look over the edge but found that not looking was just as painful as looking. With one final thrust she managed to tear her hands away from the rope, not wasting any time she ran out the door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Casey circled the building trying to find an opening. As he approached the loading dock he heard the first girlish scream. He ran to the side of the warehouse looking for a door or a window he could fit through. He looked to the side and saw a brown metal door that looked to be open. He crept over, and tried the handle. He felt the latch click and sighed with relief. He slipped through the door, being sure to look out for any bad guys. Casey slunk through the shadowy hallways following the blood curdling screams.

As Casey turned the corner he found himself running straight into a mass of rope and blonde hair. Just as he was about to pull the trigger he saw the familiar blue eyes of Sarah Walker. "Sarah? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, immediately realizing the stupidity of the question,

"Oh you know just thought I'd stroll around the area while they sliced Chuck into a million pieces!" she screamed, her voice dripping with sarcasm

Casey gave another one of his non-communal grunts as they both headed down the dark hallway. As they turned a corner they saw two fire doors left slightly ajar allowing them to see a glimpse of the bleeding body of Chuck. "Okay, you make a distraction and I'll go rescue Chuck then we'll meet outside. By then the back up should be here." She said glancing back at the doors. She looked back at Casey to see a confused look upon his face "you did call for back up, right?" she said, her voice now becoming desperate

"I'll do that now." He said edging slowly away from the fiery blonde in front of him. He took out his phone and dialed the numbers as he slips away behind the corner.

Ten minutes later a gunshot ring out. A few seconds later she watched as Trino ran out of the room accompanied by two guards. Sarah ran into the room, trying to ignore the amount of blood on the floor. She slowly approached Chuck,

"Well geez it took you long enough! I thought you'd forgotten about me." Sarah practically screamed when she heard Chuck's voice "I know you missed me and all but do you think you could get me down from here, it's kind of uncomfortable" He slurred, still weak from the loss of blood

"Right sorry" she murmured as she untied him from the ceiling "Are you okay? Did you tell them anything about yourself?"

"Well it's good to know you have so much faith in me, of course I didn't tell them anything!" he said smirking at her

"If you don't shut up I'm going to re-tie you to the ceiling!" She said, trying to mask her relief

"Ohhh, I missed you too," Chuck said, knowing that he meant it

"Well we have to go Casey's meeting us outside" She said, secretly wishing she could plant another kiss on his lips.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They walked through the hallways – well it was more like stumbling, Chuck still hadn't fully succeeded in conquering his feet. They came out by the stairs Sarah had been led up and knew they were close to the exit. They rounded the corner coming face to face with Casey

"Casey! Good to see you pal," Chuck grinned placing his hand on Casey's shoulder then immediately realizing the consequences of his actions he resigned his hand to his side

"Trino is tied to a pole in the back room, but we need to leave before his men find us" Casey said, directing this statement to Sarah

"The exits right through here but chuck needs to get to a hospital" she aid the worry evident in her voice

"Don't get your panties in a knot, I contacted the police, FBI, and are superiors theirs a swat team coming as well as an ambulance" Casey smirked

"Well it's good to know you can do something right" She snapped

"Guys, theirs a baddy approaching!" Chuck yelled as he saw the man approach, immediately Casey pulled out his gun and Sarah got in front of Chuck

The man fell to the ground, but they could hear footsteps approaching. " Casey, I get the gun now, you got to shoot the last guy!" Sarah said

"Not a chance in hell! This is my gun" Casey retorted

"That's not fair!" Sarah yelled

"Okay! Enough, since we're clearly not capable of sharing the deadly weapon we're going to take turns, Sarah gets it first then Casey can go next" Chuck sighed, not believing that he was stuck mediating the two agents. They slowly crept down the hallway looking out for the enemy. The door was only a few feet in front of them and no bad guys were approaching. They were so close, but Chuck could feel his body slipping,

"Just hang on Chuck were almost there," Sarah whispered, much to the dislike of Casey

They opened the door and sighed with relief when they saw the swat team and the ambulances. Sarah carefully dragged Chuck to the nearest ambulance

"Alright Chuck here we go- Chuck? Chuck!" Sarah panicked, looking down at Chuck's unconscious form

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chuck stumbled along with Sarah to the ambulance, trying to keep the darkness at bay. They reached the ambulance doors as Chuck felt himself slip out of reality.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N Thanks for reading guys, as usual reviews are always appreciated :)


	8. Bed Side Confessions

A/N: This is going to be a short one. Also thanks to all those who have reviewed I really appreciate it :)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sarah winced every time the machines beeped. She knew it meant he was okay but it also reminded her of his situation.

She had been sitting there for hours first in the lobby waiting for the doctors to tell her he was okay and then in his room begging anyone for information on his status. They told her he had lost feeling when Trino had strung him up and that was why he had seemed okay at the warehouse, but now… well now the trauma and the shock on his body had caught up with him leaving him unconscious in the blindingly white hospital.

"Chuck? I know you can't here me, and theirs probably a lot of things going on in your head right now, but, I just wanted to tell you I'm here. and I'm not leaving." She knew that he wouldn't respond but when she only heard the steady beep of his machines her brave front melted and a single tear trickled down her cheek.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Casey watched through the window at the kid. He knew he shouldn't get attached, it wasn't even shouldn't it was he couldn't. He knew that it was a matter of days before he was given the order, before he would have to kill the goofy idiot who had made him go soft. He had suspected Walker had feelings for the kid but when he saw the tear roll down her cheek all his suspicions were confirmed. He knew that he couldn't tell her but all the same the way she looked at the kid was enough to melt even the coldest of hearts.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

It was four in the morning and Ellie was still up. He was her little brother what were you supposed to do when he disappeared and wasn't answering his phone. She paced in front of the door praying to god he would walk through the door without so much as a scratch on his body. Then she could yell at him for not calling, he just had to come through the door.

Ever since their mom had left they had relied on each other for everything. When their dad had died he had been the one to comfort her, when he had been expelled from Stanford she had helped him through it, but now, well now it was like someone had replaced the old Chuck with a secretive cold Chuck who didn't come home at night. He had been so distant lately, leaving her stranded in the big world with no one to hold on to. But she couldn't be mad, not until he came home, he would come home.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Chuck, I- well, I- god! You can't even hear me and I can't say it, and you think your bad at relationships" Sarah chuckled to herself. She took a deep breath in, she would tell him, she had to tell him, "Chuck, I love you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chuck felt like someone had dropped a bag of bricks on his head. His body was throbbing and it felt as though someone had stuck a knife into his gut. Oh! That's right someone did stick a knife in him! He could just barely feel someone holding his hand, he heard the distant voice, he could just make out her gold hair radiating of her. Then he heard her say those three words he had waited for, for what felt like an eternity. He gathered up all his strength…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sarah had come accustom to the machines replying for Chuck. But she still waited for something anything that would tell her he was back. She looked up at his face, hoping that he would open those warm chocolate eyes that made her weak in the knees. She hadn't been expecting those eyes to flutter open but never the less their they were. She broke out into the most radiating smile as she watched him work his mouth into saying what she had forbidden herself to dream of,

"I love you too."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

A/N: I know that it's pretty cheesy and short but it needed some closure. Please review :) Only one more chapter! Hope you like it.


	9. Happy Endings

A/N: so this is the last chapter! If any of you are still reading, I know it's been a while; I'd love it if you reviewed, thanks :)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ellie wasn't the type of girl who got worked up. She had always been the stable one, the rock. But as she got the call from the hospital, it was all she could do to keep from screaming at the nurse on the other end of the phone.

She had woken up early that morning wondering where the hell her brother was. He always told her where he was going or called so she wouldn't get scared. But as she sat alone in the kitchen her heart began to sink further down in her chest. What if he had gotten hurt, hit by a car, or what if…? No! She scolded herself, you can't think like that. For all you know Chuck could just be sleeping over at Sarah's and forgot to call. That brought a smile to her face, out of all the people she knew Chuck was by far the most deserving, and Sarah always made him so happy. When she walked through the door he would smile as big as a child on Christmas day. But as the clock ticked on worry began to cloud her face and doubt began to control her judgment.

It was a little past ten when the phone rang, jolting Ellie from her thoughts. When she set the phone down her face was an ashen white.

As she got in the car she began to rapidly dial the captain.

"_Yo" _came the cheerful voice on the other end

"It's Chuck, he's at the hospital, they wouldn't tell me but he's hurt they wouldn't tell me if he was… Oh God!" she cried into the phone praying that what she was thinking wasn't true

"_It's okay Ell I'll meet you their, and I'll call Morgan and Becca. You just get to the hospital and make sure chuck's okay"_ he soothed, no matter how goofy he was he knew when things were serious

"Okay, okay. Bye" Ellie rushed as she hung up the phone and screeched out of the parking lot"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Sarah and Casey were crowded around chuck's bed clearly in the middle of an intense argument,

"And I'm telling you she'll never buy it!" Sarah shouted

"Well I don't see you coming up with any better ideas," grunted Casey

"I've got one how bout' we say that I was attacked by a drunken hobo!" Chuck giggled

"That's the forth idiot thing he's said. Can't they lower the morphine intake?" Casey growled, clearly unamused by the interruption

"The doctor said that when he was hung from the ceiling he lost feeling so he wasn't able to feel the extent of his injuries, but now it's hitting him at full force." Sarah explained, a look of guilt spreading across her features.

"It wasn't your fault, Walker, no one-" Casey was interrupted by the sounds of shouting in the lobby, all of the sudden the door burst open, as Ellie, Awesome, Morgan, and Becca all ran to Chuck's side.

"Are you okay Chuck?" asked Ellie concern plastered to her face

"Oh well I'm just hunky dory!" Chuck slurred

"Good, now WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU! You didn't call you didn't tell me you were going out! And then, I don't get a call till' ten this morning and it's not even you it's the hospital, oh, and don't let me forget that they told me you've been awake or hours but didn't bother to tell me you were all right!" Ellie screamed

"Ellie it wasn't his fault, you see we were at the store at closing time and well chuck was walking me to my car when some maniac jumped out with a knife and tried to steel my Porsche but panicked and ended up stabbing Chuck." As Sarah explained the events she saw Ellie's hands clench into a fist as everyone started to back away

"So you decided you wouldn't call his sister? His sister who was panicked and scared?" she seethed, Awesome walked up to her and gently guided her to the chair in the corner "I'm sorry, I was just so scared, I'm sorry" Ellie whispered

"It was my fault you were right to get mad" Sarah sighed, as she hung her head, too ashamed to look up

"Now I'm going to get mad at you for listening to me" the brunette said, "you're the one who got him into the hospital, if it hadn't been for you he probably wouldn't have made it" Ellie said, shuddering at the thought "you're the reason he's still alive" Ellie walked over to Sarah, smothering her in a giant hug.

"Well, now that the girls re done being hormonal I brought you some stuff! I know how much you hate hospitals so I brought some music, a can of silly string, and your computer" Morgan grinned as he placed the box he had been holding on the counter by Chuck's bed. As Chuck and Morgan began an animated discussion about video games, Becca slipped over to where Casey was standing, "You know you're an ass, right?" Becca said her eyes burning with rage

"I don't do relationships" Casey monotone

"Neither do I, I do dates, or at least I would like to go on dates… with you" she said, glancing down at her feet, "If you don't want to go on a date with me than just say so, but don't avoid me"

Casey let out an agitated sigh; there was clearly no way out of this. And besides it would be good for his cover. It wasn't like he liked her, because he didn't, but he would sacrifice for the good of the country, "Becca, would you like to go on a date with me?" Casey asked,

"I would love to," Becca grinned as she planted a kiss on his extremely red cheek

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been about four weeks since Trino had been captured. At the moment team Chuck was situated in a circle at the Bartowski home. Ellie and Awesome were curled up together on the couch, Morgan and Anna were sitting on the floor, Becca was sitting in Casey's lap next to Ellie and Devon, and Sarah and Chuck were entwined on the armchair,

"You cheated! I saw you hide that card!" Sarah was shouting at Casey

"What card?" Casey asked with his best 'innocent' face on

"The card you just hid!" Sarah screeched

"Theirs no need to be a sore loser," Casey taunted

"Game night has gotten a lot bigger since last year" Morgan commented "I like it better this way" he added as a pair of dice hit his head

"Sorry that was meant for Casey!" Sarah laughed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sarah and Chuck walked out into the courtyard; still holding hands even after Ellie disappeared behind the door. They walked in silence, every once in awhile smiling at each other. Chuck pulled Sarah over to him with a grin plastered on his face,

"You know, since we're really dating I'm going to be forced to kiss you good night" he teased

"Well, then I can't argue with that!" She smiled, as she crashed her lips into his awaiting mouth.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hope you liked it! Reviews are greatly appreciated, and thanks to all ya' who read through the end!


End file.
